All you need is a Little Push! (A Grimmjow Jaeqerjaques Love Story)
by xMizukiMidnightx
Summary: Yuki Natsume, a 17 year old student of Karakura highschool, is just a regular teenager trying to find herself while maintaining great grades. Things begin to change when she accidentally bumps into the black sheep of the school, Grimmjow. She's stubborn, and he's a jerk. How in the heck will this manage to workout? GrimmjowXOC
1. Chapter 1

Yuki's POV~~~~

"Could you e-mail me the new exam schedule for history? I might have lost it…" Ume whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ume, not now. You know how Mrs. Unohana gets if she see's people talking during class."

Once I finished my sentence I felt a strange tingling sensation run up and down my back.

_Oh no…I think she knows…_

I looked up to see the usually cheerful face of Mrs. Unohana. The only difference was that she had the faintest evil glare in her eyes.

I shivered and sent a glare to Ume.

"Sorry." She whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes again and continued listening to Mrs. Unohana's lecture.

It wasn't too long after that that the bell rang; our signal for freedom, especially this being the last class of the day.

Sighing, I shut my book and shoved it into my dark purple bag.

"Hey Yuki!" Ume yelled cheerfully.

"Yes Ume?" I said back in a monotone.

"Yukiiiii! You're not mad at me because of the crazy glare thing, are you?" she whined with puppy eyes.

I sighed in defeat.

_If I don't forgive her now, she'll never leave it alone…_

"No, it's fine." I smiled at her.

She jumped up and down.

"Great! Yuki isn't mad at me!" she yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

I laughed softly.

"Alright, well I should be going now; I gotta get home to figure out that assignment that Uryu wants me to work on." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Otherwise, it'll bite me in the ass…" I finished.

Ume grabbed her bag and followed me out of the classroom.

"Why do you let him bully you around with all that work? I think you should tell him to shove off and do it all himself!" She huffed.

I laughed.

"Well, he is president of the schools research club. And with myself being vice president, I do have certain obligations."

_Well, at least I try to. It's pretty hard to please that guy…_

"But Yuki!" she whined, crossing her arms, "He takes away me and you time! I don't like him!"

"Ume, come on, he's not THAT bad."

She arched her brow at me.

"Ok, ok." I waved my hands at her.

"I guess he can be kind of a nag sometimes. SOMETIMES."

She nodded to me.

"See? It's not just me!"

I pierced my brow.

"Ume, you only say that because of how he acted to you that one time…"

She stopped in front of me defiantly.

"I DO NOT! That was…he's just stupid!" she yelled with her hands on her hips.

_You see, Ume kind of had thing for Uryu a while back._

_And when I say a while back, I mean A WHILE back._

_Like 3__rd__ grade._

_She told him that she liked him._

_He basically wrote her off as an idiot and said to never speak to him again._

_Of course, she didn't take that so well…_

_Ever since then, she's had a beef with him. And with her being her immature self, she has YET to speak to him._

"Alright, alright, no need to go crazy on me." I replied back to her.

"Yuki!"

I held my hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm just trying to go home you crazy girl." I smiled at her, "You have to go too; you know how the team gets when you don't make it on time. You are the CAPTAIN of the cheerleading squad you know."

She rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

She made off in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you later Yuki! Text me!" She waved her hand, and off she went.

I smiled and shook my head.

_That girl is a handful alright._

_But, it's good that we're friends. She helped make me a better person._

I continued walking down the hallway and turned a sharp corner only to hit a hard chest and fall to the ground.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my forehead.

I pushed myself up and looked up to see a guy with light blue spiky hair and sapphire eyes.

_Where have I see him before?_

"Sorry about that…" I said.

He kept his hands in his pockets, starred for a second, and then pushed pass me.

"H-Hey!" I yelled at him.

"Maybe you should watch we're you're going." He replied coldly.

I crossed my arms and watched him walk off until he was gone from sight.

"What a…" I could feel my temper get the best of me.

"It's ok Yuki, just relax." I said to myself.

Although, that jerk deserves a punch in the face.

_A jerk I think I've seen before._

_I mean, obviously he goes to the school._

_I think we might have had a class together…_

_Was it…Calculus?_

_No…I think it was English…with Mr. Ukitake._

_Hm…_

"Just ignore it Yuki." I said to myself.

I then made my towards the schools exit and eventually home.

Ume's POV~~~~

"Hey Ume! Stop reading your texts and get over here!" Tatsuki yelled at me.

"But Tatsuki! It's like crazy important! Rukia and Ichigo are apparently a thing now and I have to like their relationship status or-"next thing I knew, my phone was snatched out of my hand and in Tatsuki's.

"You're the captain Ume! You can't just mess around on Facebook when you feel like it."

"You shouldn't be so hard on her Tatsuki…" replied an orange haired girl.

"See! Orihime understands!" I protested.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"We're just lucky coach Matsumoto isn't here to see this. You know how she gets."

I nodded.

"Anyways, we're done for the day." I said smiling.

Orihime clapped her hands together.

"Great! Does anyone want some bread? I have plenty left over from the bakery!"

"ORIHIME!" everyone on the team yelled in union.

"Bread makes you fat, you know." Tatsuki commented.

Orihime's face suddenly did a 360.

"Bread makes you…fat?" she said shakily.

I grabbed the bag of bread from her.

"Well DUH girly! There's so much…" I thought for a minute.

"BAD STUFF in it. It just builds up and makes you fat! You don't want this!"

I walked over to a garbage can and threw it inside. Orihime followed with tears in her eyes.

"It's for the best." I stated.

_Anyways, it's just going to go to your boobs, and we don't need those things getting any bigger._

She sighed in defeat.

"Alright, if you say so Ume-chan."

I nodded.

"Any who…I'll see you guys again tomorrow! We're going to kick up the practice, so be ready!" I threw a wink to everyone.

"See yah." Tatsuki replied, waving her hand.

"Bye Ume!" Orihime yelled cheerfully.

Eventually, everyone made their way off of the field and I was the last one there.

I walked over to my phone to check for any notifications and saw that I got a text from Yuki.

_Hey! I have a question for you: Do you know about any spiky blue-haired guy in our English class?_

Hmmm….

I place my finger on my lip, and suddenly a light popped in my head.

_Yeah! That Grimmjow guy! I'm pretty sure that's his name! He's new this year, I think. I've heard he's not too nice and hates everyone here! ;_; Why do you ask?_

Within a minute my phone vibrated.

_Huh…ok. And no reason! Just wondering. Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow! :D_

I smiled.

Yuki is so sweet now.

_Bye! :) :) :) _

I sent my text, gathered my things, and got ready to head home.

Yuki's POV~~~~~

Ok. I couldn't help it.

My anger got the best of me and I needed to know who this guy was so I could give him a piece of my mind.

So I texted Ume about it.

If there's one thing she does pay attention to, its boys.

Hey, we all have our specialties.

I threw my phone over to my bed, and looked over the work Uryu gave me.

"Karakura town history…economic stats…trade…" I shut the portfolio slowly and got up.

Yeah…not really in the mood for that right now.

I jumped into my small bed and cuddled up next to my fuzzy purple pillow.

Next thing I knew, I was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's POV~~~~

"YUUUUKIIII!" yelled someone in my ear

I swatted my hand around until it finally contacted someone's face.

"Ow!" someone yelled.

"Go away runt…" I groaned to my younger brother Sora.

"Nope! I'm going to stand here and watch you be late for class!"

My eyes widened and I reached over to my desk to grab my clock.

"7:56?!"

Shit!

I jumped out of my bed and ran towards my closet.

Damnit! There's never anything to wear!

I shuffled through it a moment longer until I finally pulled out a white shirt and a vest.

I threw it on quickly and rushed to my bathroom.

As fast as possible, I brushed my hair and teeth. I ran out, grabbed my bag, and out the door I went.

Ume's POV~~~~

I looked at the clock again.

8:23

Yuki, you're never late!

I pulled out my phone and secretly texted her behind Mr. Ukitake's back.

_Where are you? We are about to get ready for the big project!_

As if on cue, the door slammed open and a huffing Yuki walked in.

Yuki's POV~~~~

As soon as I opened the door, all eyes were on me.

Ume mouthed 'what happened?' to me, but there wasn't any time to say anything.

"Glad to see you've joined us today Ms. Natsume."

I took whatever open seat there was and threw my bag on the floor.

"My apologizes Mr. Ukitake."

He smiled and continued writing on the board.

"Alright. Since everyone is finally here, it's time to get ready for the big final project! It's worth half your grade guys, which means it's important."

He eyed Keigo who raised his hands up in defense.

"Anyways, what we will be doing is each of you will be put into pairs."

Everyone started to cheer and speak to one another.

Mr. Ukitake cleared his voice.

"That I will pick."

As soon as the cheering began, the sighing started.

"Aw, come on! I wanted to be with Ichigo!" Keigo whined.

"Who said I'd be with you doofus?" Ichigo replied.

A couple of us snickered.

"I'm doing it this way because I feel that more will get done if you guys aren't with your friends, not to torture you."

He coughed a bit.

"Anyways, I have all the pairs picked out. All you guys have to do is pick an author and a work of his or hers that you wish to study further. You have 2 weeks for the assignment. Most of the time in class will be devoted towards this, but you are expected to do work outside of class."

He then began to walk around to hand out rubrics that had our pair names on them.

"Awww! I wanted to be with Yuki!" yelled Ume.

"Who'd you get?" I asked her.

She sighed and handed me the paper.

Uryu Ishida…

Oh…this might not end well.

"Hopefully you're much smarter then you look." Said a voice.

We both looked up to see Uryu.

He pushed his glasses up and walked back to his seat.

"Oh jeez. Good luck Ume." I handed her the paper back.

"Seriously, it's like he KNOWS who we like and who we don't like!" She turned back in her seat and began writing some stuff down.

I giggled a bit.

"…and here is your partner, Yuki." Mr. Ukitake said as he handed me the rubric.

I scanned over it and saw a familiar name.

_Grimmjow Jaeqerjaques. _

I looked around the room to find him and I noticed him in the back corner of the classroom starring out the window.

I huffed.

Alright. It'll be fine Yuki. You'll just do the project and get it over with.

I got up and walked over to his desk.

"Hi. I'm your partner, the girl you shoved in the hallway, remember?" I asked.

Hey, I didn't say I'd be nice about it.

He continued to look out the window, totally ignoring my comment.

I slammed the rubric down.

"So, any ideas of what we should do for our project?"

He stayed quiet.

"Hellooooo?" I asked while waving my hand in front of him.

He slapped it away, and got up.

"Listen you little bitch. I'm not going to do this project. I could fucking care less about it. So have fun." He grabbed what little he had and shoved out of the classroom.

I stood there for a moment and let everything soak in.

Bitch?

No one had ever called me that before.

For a second, I felt a twinge of sadness.

It didn't take very long for it to change to anger.

He called me a BITCH? That fucker called ME a BITCH? I don't think so.

I grabbed my things and walked over to Ichigo.

"You." I said.

He turned over from his conversation with Rukia.

"Yeah Yuki?"

I handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Your pals with that blue haired jerk, aren't you? Give me his address."

He starred at me, shocked for a moment.

"I mean, we are friends…" he started.

I shoved the paper and pen in his hand.

"Just please give me the address."

He paused, and then nodded.

As soon as he finished scribbling everything down, he handed me the address.

He's gonna have a rude awakening.

I stormed out of the classroom, not even caring it was only first period.

"If he can ditch school like that, so can I." I said to myself.

I looked down at the address.

423 Dunham Avenue? That's on the rough side of town…

NO. That's not going to stop me. I'm going to go to this jerks house and set him straight!

And with that, I took my leave of the school.

It wasn't long before I found myself in Grimmjow's area.

Hm… it has to be somewhere around this area I think…

I looked up to see a small building. It was pretty rough on the outside.

Gathering all my courage, I made my way towards the door.

Knock, Knock

No answer.

"Maybe he isn't home…" I started.

I turned around only to recognize the same eyes from earlier.

"Uh…"I started.

"Did you really follow me from school? I gotta say, you must have bigger balls then I thought to ditch class like that." Grimmjow said bluntly.

He walked passed me and shuffled through his pockets.

"Ok, listen…" I started.

Before I knew it, he was already inside the house and slammed the door shut.

Seriously?

I sighed, and knocked on the door again.

Within a couple moments it opened.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow replied.

Ok. I was getting tired of this.

"What do I want? Well, for one, I want you to stop with that damn mouth of yours."

He rolled his eyes.

"Have you listened to yourself?"

I glared at him.

"Also, we NEED to do this project. So why don't you make it easy on yourself, and let's just get it done now."

I pushed my way into his house, knocking him back in the process.

"And I'm being serious." I finished.

He folded his arms and smirked.

"Sure…as long as you don't mind a couple of my buddies hanging around."

I tilted my head in confusion.

I then realized there were other people in the house besides him.

And by other people, I mean SCARY looking guys.

He must be in a gang or something…

A guy with extremely pale skin and dark hair walked over to us.

"Grimmjow, what did we say about bringing the hookers home?"

Grimmjow laughed.

"That's not funny!" I yelled at him. "And I'm NOT a hooker!" I yelled at the pale-skinned guy.

He ignored my comment and walked over to a couch.

"Alright, Alright, joke's over. You can leave now." Grimmjow said between laughs.

He opened the door behind me.

I crossed my arms and stood firm.

"I'm not leaving and this is not a joke. You and your friends don't scare me." I stated.

For a moment, Grimmjow said nothing. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed my arm sharply and dragged me outside.

"When someone says get out, it means get the FUCK out." He threw me to the sidewalk.

"Fine. I'll stay out here all night if I have to." I said defiantly.

He glared at me and slammed the door in my face.

Sighing, I sat on his front steps.

What'll it take to get through to this guy?

"8:34, huh? It's a good thing it's Friday." I said as I looked at my watch.

I had spent the whole morning and afternoon here, and soon to be the evening.

"He didn't even come out to see if I was even here…"

I picked at my nails a bit, listening to the heavy metal that's been playing in the house for hours.

"It's starting to get dark…maybe I should head home."

I gave the door one last look, sighed, and got up.

I had already walked a couple blocks when I noticed my phone was vibrating.

Pulling it out, I saw that I had 27 texts, 13 calls and 9 voicemails.

All from Ume.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit.

_Hey Ume! Don't worry about me; I'm fine. I'll see you on Monday for school and explain then._

I shut my phone and dropped it back in my pocket.

I then looked around, not really knowing where I was.

"Is this where I went before…? No…that street doesn't look familiar…" I started.

Looking around some more, I had realized that I was TOTALLY lost.

Shit!

This is all because of that jerk…

I looked at my watch again and realized a half hour has already gone by.

And being is this neighborhood after dark was the worst thing that could happen to a girl.

Ok Yuki, just stay calm and think straight.

I tried my best to figure out how I had got here in the first place.

Minutes went by, and then an hour.

The sky was growing darker and darker with each step I took.

And I was becoming more and more tired.

As I was walking, I noticed a group of guys a little far off.

I shivered and hoped that they wouldn't look my way.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"…Hey…You!" I heard a voice yell.

I held my breath and walked at a faster pace.

Just leave me alone, just leave me alone.

But they didn't.

I started to hear footsteps behind me, but I was too scared to look back.

As the footsteps came faster, I began to run.

What do I do?!

I continued running until I didn't hear the guys behind me.

I looked around quizzically wondering where they went.

"I guess I must have ditched them." I said aloud.

As soon as I turned around though, my eyes met another's.

I gasped and stepped back.

The man had dark brown eyes with brown hair that was rustled back. Behind him was a man with long dark hair and snake like eyes. He smirked at me.

"Eh, Aizen, what should we do with the girl?" he asked. I could sense the malicious intent in his voice.

"I don't know Nnoitra." The man called Aizen said.

I glared at them.

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you." I said defiantly.

Aizen laughed a bit.

"Fiery, aren't you?"

He walked forward, closing the gap between us.

_Oh god…_


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"Eh, Aizen, what should we do with the girl?" he asked. I could sense the malicious intent in his voice.

"I don't know Nnoitra." The man called Aizen said.

I glared at them.

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you." I said defiantly.

Aizen laughed a bit.

"Fiery, aren't you?"

He walked forward, closing the gap between us.

_Oh god…_

Recap End-

As soon as I stepped back though, I felt myself hit a hard chest.

"Oi, leave the girl alone Aizen." Said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see spiky blue hair, and the very bored expression of Grimmjow.

Aizen stopped, glowering at Grimmjow.

"You better be careful what you say to our leader, Grimmjow." Nnoitra responds.

Grimmjow grabs my shoulder and pulls me behind him.

"And you better learn to shut your face unless you want it beat in." Grimmjow hissed back.

Aizen had yet to say a word.

Instead, he seemed to be thinking.

Finally, he turned around.

"Leave them be, Nnoitra. We're leaving."

"But Aizen, you're just gonna let him disrespect you like that?" He yelled.

Aizen shot a glare at him.

Nnoitra sighed, nodded, and followed Aizen off in the distance.

I watched them go until they were completely gone.

"Grimmjow…thank yo-"

Next thing I know, Grimmjow has me by the collar.

"What? Are you stupid? I told you to LEAVE. But you just had to go and cause trouble you idiot."

I stared at him, not too sure what to say.

"I'm sorry…" I started.

He sighed and dropped me.

"Don't be sorry. Just learn to listen when someone tells you to do something. It was for your own good; I guess you know that now, huh?" he said while glaring at me.

I glared back, angry.

"I wouldn't have had stayed in the first place if you just did the damn project with me! Then none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have been able to inconvenience you, you jerk!"

I balled my hands into fists.

For a moment, he didn't say anything.

Finally, he turned around, and began walking away from me.

"W-Where are you going?!" I yelled to him.

He put his hands in pockets and stopped.

"I'm going home. I suggest you follow me unless you wanna be raped by the idiots out on the streets here." He said plainly.

For a second, I didn't move.

He's right…

I sighed in defeat, unballing my fists.

The walk back to his house was silent.

By the time we reached Grimmjow's house, it was after midnight.

He walked in the door and motioned me to follow him.

Shutting the door behind me, I looked up to see that he was gone.

"Grimmjow?" I asked.

Next thing I knew, there was Grimmjow.

The only difference was, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

For a moment, I caught myself staring in awe at his beautifully sculpted body. The only flaw I could see was a long scar that went from his collarbone to his lower waist.

Seeing it made me want to trail my fingers against it…

"Here." He said, while throwing me a baggy white shirt.

I was knocked out of my trance and just barely caught the shirt.

"What's this for?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Unless you plan on getting lost in the streets against, I suggest you just stay the night here."

My eyes widened.

"Stay h-here?" I stuttered for a moment.

He turned around to grab something and that's when I noticed a tattoo of the number six on his lower back.

"Yeah, unless you want to get raped."

For a moment, nothing was said. Then, I finally opened my mouth.

"What's with all the hospitality all of a sudden? These last two days, you've been nothing but an asshole to me." I said my hands on my hips.

He walked over to the fridge, and pulled out what looked like a big bottle of alcohol.

"Don't question my reasoning; I just figured if I'm relatively nice to you, you'll finally leave me the fuck alone."

He undid the cap on the drink and started gulping away.

"You're only 18! That's illegal!" I yelled at him.

He removed the bottle from his lips, and wiped away the alcohol that began to drip down his chin.

"You're such a wimp." he said. He then continued to drink the alcohol.

I sighed, knowing nothing was going to get through to him.

"Well fine. If I'm going to stay here, where will I be sleeping?"

After downing the last sip in the bottle, he threw it to the garbage.

"On the floor. Or the couch. Whatever you fancy, little girl.'

I glared at him.

"God knows what's gone on on that couch. Like hell I'm sleeping on it. You don't have an extra bed or anything like that? I thought you had roommates or something like that…"

He leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

"Those were some pals of mine, not roommates."

I turned to him quizzically.

"Are they…part of the gang you're in?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You in-towners and your labels. But yeah, I guess you can say that."

"And that Aizen guy…he's the gang leader?"

He slightly nodded.

"Are you going to get in trouble because of me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Like I give a shit. He's done nothing for me."

He stretched his arms and I watched as his muscles tensed.

"…but if you're really going to be a baby about it, you can always share my bed with _me._" He said while smirking.

I gagged in disgust.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take the floor. Who knows what trash you've brought in there."

He glared at me for a minute.

He was going to say something, but it just came out slurred.

Finally, the alcohol was taking its effect.

_Maybe he'll leave me alone now…_

Without another word, he walked into what was his room, and shut the door behind him.

I sighed and stared at the large shirt he gave me to wear.

_He's an asshole…_

_But I gotta admit. He can be nice when he wants to…I guess._

I changed out of my clothes quickly and put the large shirt on.

I then walked over to the couch, found a blanket and pillow, and laid down on the cold floor.

"Let's see if I'll be able to get any sleep tonight…"


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki's POV-

…_why does it feel like somebody is staring at me…_

I yawned softly and rubbed my eyes.

"Oi, so you're finally up?" I heard.

I turned over to see Grimmjow. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with some skinny jeans and converse.

I also noticed he was drinking…_again._

"Isn't it a little too early for that?" I asked, while stretching my arms.

He shrugged, and chugged the rest of his beer can.

"It's almost three, so it's not too early."

Wait…did he just say _three?_

I grabbed my phone from under the pillow and looked at the time.

_2:57_

Shit!

I sighed, and got up.

I had noticed that Grimmjow was looking me up and down with his eyes, not hiding it at all.

"What? Never seen a girl before?"

He smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, I was just thinking you look pretty good in my shirt. You've got a nice body."

…_wha…_

I looked down and realized I _was_ wearing his shirt, and a button-up one at that.

I pulled it down some and blushed.

"S-Shut up." I managed to say.

He smirked again, and walked over to the kitchen.

"So, you hungry?" he asked, while shuffling through the fridge.

I managed to find my pants and pull them on quickly.

"Not if miller lite is on the menu." I hissed to him.

I patted my hair down and grabbed my phone again.

I didn't have any texts; Ume probably hadn't woken up herself, and my brother and parents were used to me not coming home at night because of all my late-night study sessions.

Which, was more me doing Ume's homework.

I walked over to Grimmjow, hands on my waist.

"So, are we going to do that project now?"

He half turned to me, half kept his attention on what was inside the fridge.

"You're still going on about that?"

I sighed, and pinched my brow together.

"Yes, Grimmjow. It's a project, and we have to do it. What, you never do your homework or something?"

He shrugged.

"Not really."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course…"

He continued rummaging through his fridge until he found something that looked like a sandwich, except gross and old.

I twitched my nose and turned my attention on the kitchen.

I hadn't really gotten a good look at the place, but it was pretty dirty. You could totally tell a teenage boy had lived here.

"Hey, so where's your parents?" I asked, out of the blue.

I bit my tongue.

_Why'd you ask that, dummy?_

He paused, and then threw the rest of his sandwich out.

All of a sudden, his aura changed.

"That's none of your goddamn business." He jeered at me.

I nodded slowly, and backed up.

"R-Right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask…"

He glared at me for a moment longer, and then his usual bored expression appeared on his face.

"Why are you still here?" he said, while coming closer to me.

"You know why I'm still here! We have to do the project and-"

He was very close to me now.

I backed up some, but found myself hitting a wall.

I gulped down nervously.

"…it's part of our final grade and if we don't do it…" I started.

I couldn't continue because my breath got stuck halfway in my throat.

I could feel Grimmjows breath on my face now as he lowered himself to my eye level.

"You keep saying that, but are you sure it's not for another reason?" he asked me smoothly.

I shook my head nervously.

"O-Of c-course not!" I yelled at him.

He put his right hand on the wall next to my face, causing us to come even closer.

"Are you sure it wasn't for something else? You wouldn't be the first. You play hard to get a little longer than the others though." He whispered in my ear.

I gasped softly.

"What do you mean…" I whispered just over sound level.

He chuckled a bit, and suddenly I felt his hand run up my inner thigh.

"Oh, I don't know…" he started.

I was petrified; I didn't know what to do.

His hand slowly kept rising on my inner thigh.

"Grimmjow…" I whimpered.

"Hm? What?" he asked me, stopping for a moment.

My heart was racing, and I could feel my face glow red.

"Stop. Stop it." I said.

I raised my head up to his so I could see his eyes.

For a moment, he didn't do anything.

I looked to the side, unsure of what to do.

He chuckled lightly, and pulled away.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

"That…That's not the point…" I began.

He crossed his arms.

"Oh? Tell me."

I suddenly felt so uncomfortable. I felt like I was standing in front of him naked. He could see my every flaw.

"You know that's not why I came here." I said, looking up at him.

He arched his brow.

"How am I to know? I don't know you."

I suddenly felt angry, and I glared at him, balling my fists.

"That's right. You don't. So don't assume I'm one of your trashy little whores that you bring back from school or wherever the fuck you get them, I don't really care. I came here to work on this damn project with you. That's all. But now, I don't even want to do that. Congratulations, I'll leave you the hell alone." I said sourly.

I quickly walked over to the floor that I slept on, and picked up the rest of my belongings.

It wasn't too long after that that I was running out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki's POV Monday morning-

"…and Uryu acknowledge me! He actually CARED about what I had to say!" Yelled Ume cheerfully.

I smiled.

"That's great, Ume!"

She nodded and quickly glanced over to Mr. Ukitake on the other side of the classroom. He smiled up at me.

It was quite the doozy explaining to him why I just off and ran last Friday. Nonetheless, he accepted my apology and everything was A'OK.

"I know, right?! I think…I think I might actually like him again!" She said, blushing.

I laughed.

"Maybe it was meant to be!"

She starred at me with her big eyes.

"You think so?"

I rolled my eyes.

She could be such a hopeless romantic sometimes.

"Yeah, maybe!"

She sighed happily, and then turned her attention back to her work.

Eventually, she moved over to where Uryu was sitting.

So did everyone else eventually.

It was the middle of English, and everyone was working with their partners.

Everyone but _me_, that is.

I looked over to the usual corner that Grimmjow sat in, except he wasn't there.

I pierced my brow, angry.

_Good riddance. I'll get a better grade without him anyways._

I looked down at my work.

_Midsummers Night Dream_ by Shakespeare was what I had decided to do my project on.

For the rest of the period, I worked in silence.

Next thing I know, I feel someone poke at my shoulder.

"Hey, Yuki!"

I looked up to see Ume.

"Class ended. It's time for gym now." She smiled cheerfully.

I nodded, and put my work away.

In the process, I knocked my phone over.

I grabbed it and thought for a moment.

If I thought explaining to Mr. Ukitake what happened, it wasn't nearly as hard as telling Ume.

I skipped the whole spending the night, sexual encounter stuff from him, but not from Ume.

I put my phone in my pocket, and followed Ume to the Fieldhouse.

"Today, we are playing dodgeball!" Coach Kenpachi yelled loudly. He held a malicious smirk on his face.

"Oh great! What if I get hit in the face? You know how easily I bruise, Yuki!"

I rolled my eyes, and tugged my dark blue short down.

"Just stay behind me then."

She smiled and jumped.

I looked around.

We had a pretty good team: It was Ume, Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mitzuro and a couple other kids. The biggest challenge for the other team was Chad. He had never been hit out in dodgeball before, not even by Ichigo.

"Oh my mark!" Yelled Kenpachi.

Everyone took their stances, and we watched each other like snakes.

Suddenly, a whistle blew.

Next thing I know, we are all running to the center trying to get our hands on any balls that were left.

Ichigo was the first one to throw, like always. He managed to hit Keigo straight in the face, who marched off in pain.

Tatsuki eventually hit Orihime, who didn't seem saddened to be out at all. It just gave her the chance to cheer both teams on.

I rolled the ball I had around my hands.

_Who should I hit…_

I had looked up to see that Chad was destroying our team; Mitzuro and Tatsuki where taken out almost at the same time, and Ichigo was barely able to dodge another throw by him.

I heard a whimper behind me to see a quivering Ume.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I won't let you get hit."

She nodded, and stay behind me.

I moved forward, and she followed.

Tensing my muscles, I was ready to make a throw.

Most people wouldn't have known, but I was actually quite the athlete. I was especially good at shotput; played for years.

I noticed that Chad was quite busy with Ichigo. I took it as my chance to hit him in the back.

Ichigo must have noticed what I was doing, because he gave me a slight signal. I nodded back to him, and as quick as I could, I ran as close to the lines as possible and whipped the ball forward.

Everyone watched as it flew over to Chad.

In the last second though, he managed to dodge it.

Not long after, he dodged Ichigo's too.

All of a sudden, everyone saw a ball hit Chad's lower calf.

The Gym went silent.

"What the…" I turned around to see Ume with a look of triumph on her face.

"Ume, was that you?"

She nodded.

All of a sudden, everyone in the gym cheered and ran over to Ume. Even Chad came over to congratulate her.

Not too long after, we were back in the locker rooms changing into our regular clothes.

"I still can't believe it! That was crazy!" Tatsuki yelled, while patting Ume's shoulder.

She blushed some.

"Thanks!"

We all laughed, and walked out of the locker room, and on to our next classes.

Yuki's POV-

I stretched my arms and yawned.

Today felt like a _LONG_ day.

And thank GOODNESS it was finally Friday again. I needed a break from all the work in class by myself. That ass didn't show up all week…

I threw my bag on my bed, and slumped into my desk chair.

After a while, I managed to get the energy to do some homework so I'd be able to relax this weekend.

"Already that late, huh?" I said softly, while looking at my clock.

It was almost 11, and I had been studying since I came home from classes.

I shut my book and fell to my bed.

_Time for a well- deserved nap…_

My nap was cut short, though. All thanks to my phone.

_I swear, Ume is going to hear a mouthful…_

I looked at the caller i.d., but it wasn't Ume. Actually, I didn't have any idea who it could have been because I didn't have that number saved to my phone.

I shrugged my shoulders, and threw the phone to the end of my bed. Eventually, it stopped ringing.

_Telemarketers, I swear…_

I had begun to fall into a deep slumber, when AGAIN, my phone goes off.

Angry, I grabbed my phone.

"Ok, whoever this is, stop calling me! It's late!"

Just as I was about to hang up, I heard a voice.

"Come outside."

I thought for a moment.

_Where had I heard that voice before…?_

It took a second to register, and I finally realized who it was.

"…Hey!" I started, but the call had already ended.

I sighed, rustling my hair.

"Should I really go see him?" I whispered to myself.

I got up and quietly made my way out of my room and downstairs. I faltered at the door for a moment, but just decided to get this over with.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw a very familiar figure.

"I was hoping it wasn't you." I sighed, hands on my hips.

Grimmjow smirked.

"And why did you come to my place this late of night?"

He seemed to think for a moment.

"I decided that you were serious about the whole project thing."

I glared daggers at him.

"Of COURSE I was!"

His smirk grew wider, but he stayed silent.

"Is that all then?" I asked, arms folded.

He tapped his finger on his chin.

'Yeah, I guess. I assume you already have the project finished anyways."

_Bastard…_

"Fine then." I went to turn around and go back into my house, but Grimmjow grabbed my wrist.

"Actually, that wasn't all. I want you to come with me."

I twisted me head around to face him.

"Come with _you?_"

He pulled back a little, sensing the venom in my words.

"Yeah, I was going to take you to get some food."

I rolled my eyes.

"Cause that'll totally make up for everything you did last week."

He paused for a moment; a flicker of sincerity passed through his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

I looked to the side, thinking for a moment.

"You know what…that actually sounds like a good idea. It's the least you can do."

He looked a little surprised at my answer, but happy…if that's what his happy face looked like…nonetheless.

Grimmjow ended up taking me to this bar/restaurant on his side of town. It was pretty rough, but the people seemed nice enough. We ended up back in his house not too long after.

I looked around, nervous to be in this place again.

He chugged another can of something…I assumed it was alcohol like usual.

"So…" I started.

He stared at me, leaning on his bedroom doorframe.

"I'm going now." I finished.

I turned around and walked towards the door, but before I could make my way out, a hand grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

_Not this again! I swear to god if he…_

But he did something I wasn't expecting at all.

"…I like you…" he whispered.

My eyes widened and I felt my breath catch in my throat, unsure what to do.

His face moved in closer to mine, trying to close the gap between our lips.

I turned my head just in time, and glared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You're drunk, Grimmjow. You should learn to keep your hands to yourself."

I tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong.

"Yeah, I'm drunk. But I'm not lying." He stated.

"W-Why?" I said.

He looked at me questionably.

"Why what?"

"Why did you say you like me? This is like, the second time we've met. And you've been an asshole to me this whole damn time." I hissed.

He smirked at my words.

"That's why…"

I turned to him, facing him straight in the eye.

"What on earth are you talking about? What, do you take acid or something too?"

His grip tightened around my wrist.

"You're gutsy. You don't see that in a girl very often nowadays."

I didn't reply.

"You've stood up to me…"

His face was so close that I our noses were touching.

"…So I like you." He finished.

I was still so unsure what to say.

This idiot…this _bastard_…was telling me that he liked _me_.

And yet, for some reason, hearing that made me weak in the knees and made my stomach churn with nervousness.

"I want you to be my girl." He said smoothly.

What?

He wanted me to be his _what?_

His girl?

Somehow I was able to tug my hand free from his grip, and rubbed my sore wrist.

"Like hell. After what you did to me and how you acted? I don't think so."

I whipped my body around and went to grab the door knob, but I was cut short but him grabbing me at the waist. He was way too strong for me to get free, even if I had tried with all my might.

"I'll let you go if you do." He whispered in my ear.

I gasped when I felt his lips brush against the back of my neck.

"G-Grimmjow…!"

"Just say yes. That's all."

I shook my head quickly.

"Like hell!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"How about a date then? One date, and I'll leave you alone."

I stopped wiggling and looked up to him defiantly.

"One date. ONE."

He smirked, and immediately let me go.

"Tomorrow then." He said, hands in his pockets. He smiled at me innocently like he had done nothing at all.

I shot him a glare, and stomped out the door.

_What on earth have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki's P.O.V

It was Saturday afternoon; the day of my date with Grimmjow.

I still had no idea when he was planning on this date taking place, but I sure hoped he didn't think these night visits would become regular thing.

"Hey Yuki? Mom and Dad want to talk to you about something." My little brother Sora said, not even waiting for a reply.

I sighed, and sat up from my desk.

Grimmjow was right; I had finished the project.

Walking downstairs I noticed that my mom and dad were all packed. Sora, too.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, a little confused.

My mother laughed cheerfully, her light blue eyes glistening and her long dark hair falling into her face. She didn't look a day older than thirty. Luckily, I got most of my features from her and not my dad…

"We are going on a trip to your uncles, remember? Just the three of us though, because you have school next week and your brother doesn't."

I nodded, barely remembering.

"We actually wanted to tell you that we are leaving now, honey." My father chimed in, flashing his pearly whites while stroking the sides of his dark mustache.

"Oh. Ok? I guess I'll see you guys when you come back then."

Both of my parents nodded, and Sora just stuck his tongue out at me.

As soon as they were there, they were gone.

I sighed.

"Well jeez. That was kinda unexpected…"

You see, my parents kinda made it a regular thing to visit family, especially my uncle. My dad and he run an advertisement business together, so they are always thinking of ways to do business, although it's more like hanging out between brothers. Mom handles the money in the business; she's the best accountant you could ask for.

Because of this, I guess you could say I was pretty well off.

I wasn't too big in the whole 'family' thing though, so I never really go on their little trips. I mean, I love my family, that's for sure.

It's just…my family on my dad's side is a bunch of goofballs, and it wasn't something I was too used to compared to my mother's side, which was much more relaxed.

I walked upstairs towards my room.

_But I guess it's good that they are gone considering the fact that Grimmjow and I have a date. Wouldn't want them to meet him…_

My phone started to ring just then, and I had noticed it was the same caller I.D. from last night.

I saved it quickly, and answered.

_"Hello?"_

_"Oi, It's Grimmjow."_

I rolled my eyes.

_"I know that dummy. What do you want?"_

_"Just calling to remind you of our little date tonight."_

_"Don't worry; I didn't forget."_

There was silence for a moment.

_"I'll come to pick you up around seven, so be ready."_

Before I could say anything else, he hung up. AGAIN.

"Rude much?"

I shut my phone and looked around the room for something to wear. I decided on a simple band t-shirt that said Linkin Park on it and some light-wash skinny jeans.

Looking at the clock, it was only 1:37.

"Well, I've still got some time. I'll just take a nap or something."

And with that, I laid on my bed and set an alarm. It didn't take long for me to fall fast asleep.

Grimmjow's P.O.V.

"So you're really taking this girl out?" Ulquiorra asked.

I buttoned up the rest of my white shirt and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a couple minutes.

"Why?"

I sighed heavily.

"Look man, I don't know. She's…she's just not like most other girls, you know?"

He crossed his arms.

"Compared to who? The whores you bring into your bedroom every other night to play around with?"

I glared at him.

"You already let yourself slip with her earlier, didn't you? And she resisted? Maybe she really does hate you." He finished, making sure to say each and every word slowly.

I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"If you're not going to do anything but be a whiny bastard, why don't you go bother someone else?" I hissed at him.

He seemed to smirk at my outburst, and waved his hand in the air.

"Fine then, have a good night."

I sighed deeply and took a look at the clock.

"6:25, huh? I should probably go get her now."

I grabbed the keys to my car and headed out the door.

Yuki's P.O.V.

I woke up to _Requiem for a dream_ playing loudly on my phone.

"Jeez…I really need to change my alarm to something a little less intense…"

I yawned and dismissed the alarm.

"6:41? I better clean up a bit…"

I stopped.

Clean up?

For him?

_Pft. Like it matters. He probably just wants to get in my pants, not that that's going to happen._

I smoothed out my hair and headed downstairs.

Just as I found myself walking past the front door, I heard a knock.

_So now he's early. Great timing._

I opened the doors to see those very familiar sharp blue eyes as they gazed at me up and down.

_And a smirk. _

"Hey there." He said smoothly, while handing me a bouquet of roses.

I rolled my eyes and took them.

"A little cliché, don't you think? You might be trying a little too hard here Grimmjow."

His smirk began to change into a frown.

"What? You don't like roses? Don't all girls?"

"Stupid girls." I said flatly.

I walked over to the counter and quickly put them in a vase.

_Although it was kind of him to bring them…_

_Wait. _

_No._

_Why did I think that?_

I shook my head and grabbed my purse.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded, and held his hand out for me to take.

Rolling my eyes, I walked right past him and down the steps.

He shut the door behind me and followed.

"So, where's your car?" I asked, looking around.

"There." He said, while pointing forward.

I looked over in the direction he pointed to see what looked like a very sleek, shiny, new and shall I say, dark blue LOTUS?

"Where in god's name did you get this!? I thought you couldn't afford something like that what with where you live…"

Suddenly, there was a click.

"Did you steal this?" I asked, arms folded.

He frowned and walked over to the car.

"No, I didn't steal this. Jeez, who do you think I am?"

For a moment, I felt a little bad.

I assumed too much.

He smirked. "I got this from my boss a bit ago for doing a job."

_And now my dislike for him is back._

I walked over to the other side of the car and sat myself in.

"I don't know you, I don't want to know anything and I have no part in whatever this is" I said while motioning to the car.

"Just in case we get arrested." I jeered at him.

This time it was he who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

He started the engine and off we went.

"So, where exactly are you taking me to eat? It's not a bar or something, is it? I'm not big on that scene. Plus, I don't want to see another drunken Grimmjow in my lifetime." I said, sighing at the last part.

"You'll see when we get there." He plainly replied, ignoring my last comment.

_This better be good…_

Grimmjow's P.O.V.

I smirked.

_This'll be good._


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki's P.O.V - - - - - -

"So you're still not going to tell me where we are going?" I asked Grimmjow. He sighed, and turned down the music he was blasting; I think it was Faint by Linkin Park.

"For the tenth time, no." he said while chuckling. "It's not too much farther, so you'll see then."

I sighed and leaned against the window.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

Within a couple minutes, we pulled up to a restaurant. The car came to a halt, and Grimmjow made his way out. I followed.

"What's this place?" I asked quizzically. He attempted to put his arm around my shoulder as he walked up to me, but I moved out of the way just in time.

_Nice try._

He rolled his eyes. "It's an Italian restaurant."

"Oh…"

_I love Italian food. But he couldn't have known that, could he…? _

We made our way inside and Grimmjow spoke to the host up front. I took a look around the place to notice it was incredibly fancy.

_I suddenly feel underdressed…_

I looked down at my clothes and tugged at my shirt uncomfortably.

"Alright, come on." Grimmjow said as he walked past me with the host. I followed.

We ended up in a secluded area with only a couple people; it looked to be V.I.P.

"We will have someone here in just a moment to take your orders." The host said while smiling. Grimmjow nodded without looking and grabbed a menu.

"Get anything you want." He stated.

I half nodded and began to look through the menu.

_Tiramisu…Veal Scaloppini….Garnished Rice…_

I began to feel myself drool.

Grimmjow smirked at this. "See anything you like?" I half nodded in my zombified state.

I then took a look at the prices and almost choked.

"This…This is way too expensive!" I whispered loudly to him. He shrugged it off.

"Nothing too expensive for me. Don't worry; get what you want, like I said."

I gulped down nervously.

I was used to expensive dishes, sure. At the same time, I was a bit of a cheap-o and would never buy a dish over 15 bucks. More than half of the stuff on this menu was over 50!

Next thing I knew, a waitress came back to take our orders.

"Hello! My name is Rachael and I'll be your server for the night." She said happily.

I couldn't help but notice that she was also staring at Grimmjow.

"So, are you and your girlfriend ready to order?" she said to Grimmjow.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said while clearing my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What a shame." She plainly stated.

_Psh._

Grimmjow paid no attention and began saying what he wanted. Half of it I couldn't understand. I think I heard pasta or something somewhere in there.

"And for you?" the waitress said with a somewhat harsh tone.

"Um…" I started. I looked through the menu some more. I couldn't read or pronounce half of the stuff on it.

_Aw crap_

"I'll just have a pasta dish with light sauce and some iced tea please." I finally said. She looked at me a little disapprovingly, but wrote it down.

"I'll be back as soon as it's finished." She said while smiling at Grimmjow again. She then waltzed off.

For some reason, it made me feel a little angry.

"Why so red?" Asked Grimmjow with a slight smirk. I turned away.

"Nothing."

It was silent for a moment.

"So…I didn't know that you spoke Italian?"

He looked up from the table.

"Well, I can't speak it; not fluently anyways. I have an understanding of it though."

I nodded.

Again, there was silence and I sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't have accepted this. It feels so awkward…_

I then noticed that Grimmjow was watching me. His usual cold blue eyes seemed softer and he was much more relaxed.

"What?" I asked harshly. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Just felt like staring at you."

I felt a bit taken aback for a moment, and then composed myself, as Grimmjow had noticed my expression.

"So…"

I started.

"Hm?"

"Are you really serious about…about liking me? Really?" I asked a little shakier then I had intended.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"I may be guilty of a lot of things, but I ain't no liar."

I half-nodded.

"What about you?"

I tilted my head.

"What about me?"

He chuckled. "What do you think of me?"

I looked to the side, unsure what to say.

_Why do you feel so tongue-tied! You hate the guy! He's a jerk! A perverted jerk!_

I looked up to Grimmjow.

_But…he has his moments. Like when he saved you from those goons the other day and even when he brought you those roses today…_

"I don't like you." I flat-out stated.

He remained composed.

"But…I guess I don't _hate_ you."

He began to smile.

"But don't think that that means anything! Because that can change at any moment!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Just means that I'll have to work harder, huh?"

Before I could say anything, the food and drinks were at the table.

"Enjoy." Rachael said, and walked off.

I stared at the delectable dish, and boy did I enjoy it.

"That was delicious!" I said while holding my stomach.

"Sure was." Grimmjow said as he finished his last bite.

The waitress came back with our tab and Grimmjow paid it.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded happily.

_Good food always puts me in a great mood._

"Sure!"

He nodded and we made our way out of the restaurant and back to the car.

As I took my seat in the car, I suddenly felt Grimmjow grab my arm.

"What are you…?" I began.

"Shh! Just be quiet for a minute!" He whispered loudly as he ducked our heads down.

I did as he said, and after a couple minutes he sighed and let go of me.

"What was that all about?" I said while rubbing my arm. He pinched his brow.

"That was Aizen and his squad of dogs. I thought…I thought if I went farther out for our date he wouldn't see us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You remember that day you met him? I guess ever since then, he's had some sort of fascination with you. Probably just wants to get you in the sack." He plainly stated.

I pulled back a bit.

"B-But why?"

He shook his head. "Not sure. But it's good that I found out earlier than later." And with that, he put the car in drive, and we began to go back home.

We finally ended up in his neighborhood, but only to see that the front of his house was surrounded by cars and some scary looking people.

"Fuck." He said angrily. He took a quick turn and drove the opposite direction.

"Hope they didn't see me…" he said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen your car? It's a little hard to miss."

He looked at me for a moment.

"You better hope they didn't; for your sake."

My eyes widened for a moment.

"W-Where those more of Aizen's gang?" He nodded.

"Yeah, they were. And I bet I know exactly how they knew where to look for you." He stated harshly.

"What do you mean?"

I could see him grind his teeth.

"Fucking Ulquiorra. He just loves to piss me off."

I stayed quiet and looked down at my lap, unsure of what to say.

"We're going to your house. It's probably the only safe place. I don't think he knows where you live yet."

I looked at him to say something, but his expression scared me. His eyes were full of hate, like the first time I met him. I could see a small vein pulsating in his forehead, and his breath was quickening.

"Hey, it's ok…"

"No, it's not ok. It's not fucking ok." He said through gritted teeth.

I looked back down at my lap.

Next thing I knew, we were at my house. Grimmjow hopped out of the car, but I stayed sitting.

"Hey, hurry up." He said.

I could feel myself shake a little.

_Why did I feel so scared? This was not like me!_

I finally managed to get out of the car, and I shut the door behind me. I noticed that Grimmjow was already at my door, so I hurried up after him. I opened it and we both walked in.

"Is there anyone else here?" Grimmjow asked.

I shook my head and shut the door behind me.

"No. My family went away for a couple days." He nodded, hands in his pockets.

"So…" He started. "Can I crash here for the night then?"

My eyes widened. "Crash? Here? I don't think so."

He lifted his brow.

"I remember a certain girl who needed a place to stay in a time of need."

I rolled my eyes, and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine!" I yelled, and stomped upstairs. I walked into my room and fell on my bed.

_Ugh! What a bi-polar jerk!_

I heard the floor creak, and Grimmjow stood in the doorway.

"So, we gonna share your bed tonight?" I turned over to him, and glared.

"You wish." I hissed. He smirked.

"Anyways…" I started. I turned away so my back was facing him.

"Thanks for today…I guess. It wasn't too bad." I heard a small laugh.

"Thought you'd like it. Had to do some digging for this little date of ours."

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I spoke to that ditzy friend of yours. She told me you liked Italian."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_That little sneak! She's gonna hear it from me…_

"Of course."

Grimmjow then sat on my bed.

"H-hey!" I started.

"Oh be quiet. I'm just sitting. Relax virgin girl. Jeez." I glared at him and threw one of my pillows at him.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so on edge if you weren't such a huge damn pervert!"

He smirked. "I take that as a compliment."

"Ugh! Whatever." I said while slamming my face in my pillow.

It was silent for a moment.

"Oi." Grimmjow said.

"What." I stated.

"We gotta figure out what we're going to do."

I looked up at him. "About what?"

"About Aizen."

"Oh…" I whispered.

"He's not going to forget, you know. He likes to chase young pretty girls around; it's a sport to him. And now he knows that you and I are connected somehow, which means he's gonna come looking for me." He started.

"Yeah…"

"So…I don't think I'll be able to go back home. Not for a while at least." He finished.

I sat myself upright on my elbow.

"So, what? Are you saying that you should stay here permanently or something?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No, just a for a while, like I said."

I rolled my eyes.

"Like that's going to happen."

Grimmjow sighed.

"If I'm here with you, I'll be able to watch over you. It'll be safer for you in the end."

I shook my head. "You're a pervert. And an ass. I think I'd rather live without that, thanks."

He stood up.

"You don't understand. This isn't a joke." He said loudly.

I sat up.

"I get that. But you can't just expect me to let you stay here. One night is one thing, but to stay here for an extended period of time? My parents would never allow that." He shook his head.

"Then don't tell them."

I stood up.

"It's not that easy you know."

He crossed his arms.

"If I'm not with you, I can tell you right now, it's not going to be pleasant for you when he finds you."

I sighed heavily.

_WELL what the HELL am I supposed to do then? I can't just let him stay here…but he's somewhat right…though it pains me to admit that._

I paced around the room for a bit.

"My parents are going to be gone for a couple days." I started.

"You can stay until they come home. That's all I can offer for now."

He nodded.

"That'll work for now."

I stopped and turned to him.

"No funny business though. You can sleep on the couch downstairs. And you need to clean up after yourself; we aren't pigs here." I said while remembering the messy state of his place.

He smirked and slowly walked over to me.

"Maybe I'll sneak into bed with you. I hate sleeping on the couch." He moved in a little closer; closer then I would have liked. "Besides," I could feel his breath on my face now. "I'm sure you'd like it." He whispered.

I backed up a bit and stared at him defiantly. "Yeah, sure. I would love it." I said sarcastically.

_Not._

"How do you know you wouldn't? Maybe you should kiss me just to see." He said while coming closer.

I shook my head. "I don't need to kiss you to know that I wouldn't like being with you, let alone around you." I hissed.

"I don't buy it; you've been getting a lot more nervous around me, and have been late with your comebacks. I think you're starting to like me." He said very matter-of-factly. Next thing I knew, he held my chin in his hand.

"And if you don't, then I dare you to just prove it to me by kissing me. If you don't feel anything, then I'll leave you alone; it'll be a lost cause then."

My head was telling me to push him away and tell him to screw off…

But my body was thinking a whole-nother thing.

Next thing I knew, I closed the gap between us.

"I was always a sucker for dares." I whispered.

I could feel his breath on my lips. He let go of my chin and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. He used the other to pick me up and throw me on the bed with himself, straddling me.

It was at that instant that I felt his lips crash upon mine. And for that moment…I completely and knowingly accepted it.


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow's P.O.V -

"N…No…" I heard Yuki whisper. Then, all of a sudden, I was shoved back towards the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" I hissed, rubbing my lower back in pain.

I looked up at Yuki to see her standing sullenly in front of me. She then sighed and pinched her brow.

"I can't believe I just let that happen…like, seriously!?" she said loudly. She turned around and threw my coat down at me.

_Which she had taken off not too much earlier._

"You have to leave. Now." She then turned heel, and quickly walked out of her room.

"Yuki! Wait!" I yelled while grabbing my coat and quickly followed her downstairs.

I saw her sitting at the kitchen table, picking at her nails.

Walking over, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. Nothing bad happened, right?" I said softly.

She shrugged my hand off her shoulder and remained silent.

_This. Chick. _

Angrily, I grabbed her and the chair and turned them around so that she was facing me.

"WHAT is the matter? We didn't even really do anything. We just made-out. What's so bad about that?!" I shouted at her.

Finally, she looked me in the eyes, glaring. "What's wrong with it is you took advantage of me! I would NEVER do anything like that if I was my usual self. You made me think that you were doing all of this because you _actually_ liked me. Not to get in my pants. Boy was I fooled." She argued back.

I took a step back from her, and crossed my arms. "I wasn't the one who _kissed_ you. YOU _KISSED _ME, remember?"

She became silent once again.

"Well…" she started. Then she got up. "Look, I don't have to explain myself to you! Have you _seen_ yourself? Oh, wait, you probably look at yourself in the mirror everyday pretty boy." She jeered and shoved pass me.

I wasn't really offended by this.

It actually kinda turned me _on._

"So, you think I'm pretty hot stuff then, don't you? Little miss virgin girl. You sure didn't act like it." I said smirking. She turned around and glared at me.

"Oh shut up you chauvinist bastard. You are so full of yourself."

I chuckled to myself at how annoyed she was getting

_It was one of the first things I noticed that I liked about her. _

"Anyways…" I started. I walked over to her with my hands up. "Listen. What will it take for you to think that I'm not just trying to get into your pants or take advantage of you?"

She sighed deeply and crossed her arms. "Don't know. How about you just stop-"she bit her lip.

"Stop what?" I asked, curiously. I could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks and I smirked.

"Stop THAT!" she yelled while pointing at my face.

I eyed her, and smirked some more.

"No. Seriously. I can't pay attention when you do that and my mind just goes on a downward spiral of things that I DON'T want to do. Stop that." She mumbled.

I laughed loudly.

"Fine. If that's all it'll take. But, don't count on it not happening. Sometimes I just can't control myself." I said while _smiling_ towards her. She rolled her eyes

"How about we just start off as friends, hm? That way, we can get to know more about each other. I like that idea." She held her hand out and I groaned.

"Realllllly?" `

"Stop complaining. Just shake my hand and it'll be over with. AND I'll let you stay here until my parents come back on the CONDITION that you keep that scary older boss guy away from me AND you sleep on the couch AND you clean up after yourself."

I sighed dramatically. "But that's _soooo_ much to ask of me. I'm only human yah know." She didn't flinch. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand to shake it. "Fine. You got yourself a deal. If there's one thing I don't break, it's those. Unless, of course, I'm about to be killed."

She pulled her hand away. "Don't start bringing up that gang stuff; it's not funny." She said through squinted eyes.

"Fine, fine, whatever boss lady." I said while holding my hands up.

She paced around for a moment.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how this'll work in regards to school. If people start seeing us together, what with you _living_ here temporarily, they might think something is up."

_Yeah. Well, that's not the WORST that could happen…_

FF - Monday Morning

Yuki's P.O.V-

"Ume, will you STOP texting me about him?!" I whispered loudly towards her as everyone was working on classwork. She winked over at me, her mouth opening to a big NO.

_Ugh. She knows way too much…I still can't believe she actually talked to him about me. Jeez. _

I looked down at my classwork; _Calculus. Gross._ I mean, I wasn't BAD at it, but I never liked it. As far as I knew, it was the work of the devil.

RING

"Finally!" Ichigo yelled from in front of me. I giggled to myself lightly. The familiar squeaking of chairs and people leaving the classroom left me feeling refreshed. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Ume.

"I guess we can head to my house now…" I replied grumpily. She jumped up in joy.

"YES! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUUUTE TOGETHER" she screamed loudly in my ear while jumping up and down in excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go. No need to cause a scene now."

So, she grabbed her things and we headed out the door to her car.

It was Monday, and also a reading day; that meant it was only a half-day for us, luckily.

_That way, we wouldn't have gone into English and had to explain ourselves if for some reason we had too…_

We entered Ume's car, the engine revved, and we made our way to my house.

When Ume pulled up to my house, I noticed the familiar blue-haired jerk leaning against the post in front of my house. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran up in front of him.

"Are you dumb are something? Isn't Aizen going to notice you if you just, I don't know, stand around in public in front of my HOUSE?" I jeered to him. He shrugged his shoulders and starred at me plainly. "Nah, I don't think it's a big deal."

I literally felt like face-palming.

I mean, he was the one who told me not a day earlier that we had to be careful. And here he was, pretending like nothing was wrong.

"It's that kind of attitude that will get you _killed._" I hissed. I saw a smirk play at his lips. "If it was you, I wouldn't mind it."

I glared at him. "What did I tell you about that?" I said, hands on my hips.

"Tell him about what?" Ume asked, positioning herself between us. I shook my head. "Nothing." I said while glaring at Grimmjow. She stared at us suspiciously, but shook it off.

"Alright! Well lets head in the house and you guys can get me all caught up on how your little lovey-dovey date went!" she yelled, fists in the air.

"UMEEE!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind telling you. You see, Yuki and I ended up not going to dinner. Instead, we went to her room and-" I covered his mouth as quick as I could.

"The. House. Sounds. Perfect." I said through gritted teeth. I then removed my hand from his face, grabbed Ume's hand, and into my house we went.

"So, this Aizen guy…He wants you or something?" I nodded. Ume tiled her head. "He sounds kind of hot." "UME!" She laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Kind of anyways. Anyways, so you're going to be here for a bit then?" Ume said, turning her attention to Grimmjow.

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess so. If I'm not, this dweeb is gonna get in some kind of trouble." He said, while eyeing me sideways. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch.

"Well, anyways, it's getting late. Don't you have cheer practice Ume?" I said, moving my attention to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I let Tatsuki take over today. She is vice-captain you know." She said while smiling. I nodded.

"I guess so."

There was silence for a moment.

"Ughhh. I GUESS I'll go. Looks like the little lovebirds want their 'alone' time." She said while standing up. I shook my head. "Ume…"

She turned to me, laughing. "I'm kidding! RELAX GIRLIE." I chuckled to myself and walked her towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, just get out of here and gossip about who Orihime is dating."

She turned to me, shocked. "Orihime is DATING?"

I laughed hard to myself.

So gullible.

_But I could never help myself._

"Sure! You should go ask her about her boyfriend! I heard he's pretty hot!" I said while giving a wink. Hearts formed in her eyes.

"GREAT! I'LL SEE YOU LATER YUKIIII!" and with that, she was out the door.

I shut it behind her, and sighed.

"Well, she's a load of ditzy-ness, isn't she?" Grimmjow asked, eyebrows raised. I shrugged.

"I guess, but I love the girl, so whatever."

He nodded his head softly and sprawled out on the couch. "Yeah, well, I think I'm going to head to bed…" he started. He then looked up at me. "Unless you wanna stay up with me?"

I tilted my head.

"If you wanted to _talk?_ I don't know. You said you wanted to get to know each other, or whatever chicks do."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Sure. I'm not too tired anyways."

I shooed his feet away from the couch so I could sit next to him. Grabbing a blanket, I curled up comfortably on the couch. "Alright then," I started.

"So, your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Blue."

I rolled my eyes. "Shocker."

"Yours?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't have one. I like red, silver, purple and black. If I had to pick one though? I 'd say purple."

He nodded.

"Favorite type of music genre?" I asked.

"Probably rock and metal. I can't stand pop music or rap or country. Shit sucks."

I chuckled a bit.

"I 'd have to agree with that. At least, with the rap or country. Can't stand those two. UNLESS the rap is the good shit from back in the day. I'll listen to that."

He smiled softly.

Before I knew it, we began shooting questions back and forth.

I looked at the clock. "Oh sheet. It's 2 AM already?!" I said while yawning. Grimmjow stretched.

"Guess so. You gonna head up?"

I nodded, standing. "Yeah. I'll see you later in the morning then." Walking away, I waved my hand. "Night."

He nodded, and rolled over on the couch.

I lazily walked up the stairs, sleep overcoming me. As soon as I made it to my room, I crashed on my bed and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuki's P.O.V-

"Ume, aren't you going to eat any more than that?" Tatsuki asked her, while gulping down spoonful's of rice. Ume shook her head and looked at the small salad in front of her.

"Nope! Not today! I need to watch my figure for finals and all. Gotta make sure I look good in the uniform!" She yelled while smirking.

"By the way, how _do_ you manage that figure of YOURS?" She said while giving Tatsuki a slightly disgusted look as she downed some more food. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"I do practice martial arts, you know. The amount of calories I intake turns to muscles."

Ume then turned her attention to Orihime. "And what about you? Have you stopped eating all that bread? Your boobs are going to get HUGE!" Orihime looked up at Ume.

"V-at? Li-Foo…" she mumbled with her full mouth. Ume rolled her eyes. "I can't even understand what you're saying because you have too much bread in your mouth!"

I laughed silently to myself.

I missed being around these guys.

I mean, the last week has been pretty hectic, what with Grimmjow and everything.

_I NEEDED girl time._

"Hey, what do you guys think about coming over to my house tonight? We could have a sleepover or something; my parents don't get home for a couple more days." I asked them.

Ume turned to me, a sparkle in her eyes. "You mean a PARTY? Oh god, yes! There hasn't been a good one in a while!" She pumped her fists in the air.

"No, Ume. Not a party. A get together with SOME people. Like, FIVE." I said while rolling my eyes at her and finishing my Coke.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, that's no fun! Come on Yuki! Can we have one, puh-leaseeee?" she begged, while attempting to give me puppy-dog eyes. I sighed. "Ume, you know I'm not good with planning things like that and I'd rather just be with a couple people and-"

"That's ok! I'm great at planning parties! I'll make the guest list, and get some cute boys to bring some food and drinks~" She said slyly.

"Ume, seriously. Only a COUPLE people, ok?" She nodded happily and got up.

"Time to get the party started!" and with that, she was off.

_What did I just get myself into? This is not a GOOD idea. _

"You know, she's going to get crazy with this, right?" Tatsuki stated bluntly. I nodded, sighing.

"Yeah…I might just crawl under a rock at home when all of this goes down."

Sighing, I finished my lunch, and headed towards my English class.

"Has everyone turned in their projects? Ok, good! We are going to move onto our next subject; Frankenstein!" Mr. Ukitake said happily.

A union of groans filled the classroom.

"But do we_ have_ to?" Ume pleaded. He nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry too much about it, guys. It's a great book!" Everyone rolled their eyes at this comment.

"You have to say that. You're the teacher." Ume stated with a grimace on her face.

Everyone laughed.

"Settle down! Anyways, I want you to begin reading the book. Chapters 1-5 must be finished by next Monday. And we WILL be discussing it. Each and every one of you. So I'll know if you didn't." He finished, while eyeing us all suspiciously.

"Anyways, we are finished today! Have a good evening!" Mr. Ukitake said cheerfully.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the class.

"You know what that means, right Yuki?" Ume said, appearing at my side. I looked over to her, slumped.

"What does it mean, Ume?"

"One more period before the time of your life! We're going to party tonight!" she said, while dancing. I got up, grabbed her, and hurriedly walked out of the classroom.

"That's probably not the best thing to say in front of a teacher, Ume."

She looked at me a little dumbfounded. "Oh, right!"

I rolled my eyes, and began to walk towards the Fieldhouse.

Yuki's P.O.V.

Gym went by pretty fast. We did the usual; Stretches, running laps, complaining. Sounds about right. After we finished, it didn't take long for all of us to bust out of the fieldhouse, into the locker rooms and out the doors for the end of the day.

"Hey, so, Yuki?" Ume asked me.

I turned to her, suspicious. "Yes, Ume?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything. "So, I have the guest list together for the party tonight and everything, and we are all good with food and drinks!"

Eyeing her, I slowly nodded. "Ok, and?"

She paused for a moment. "Anddd there are *muffled noises* people coming. Yep!"

I tilted my head. "How many did you say, Ume?"

"Uh…maybe like...70?"

My eyes nearly shot out from my head. "70?! 70 people Ume? I told you not more than five! I don't even know 15 people…" I grumbled to myself. She ran over and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry about it too much! I hear Grimmjow is going to be bringing some of his friends, too! If they are as hot as him…" she said, her eyes wandering off. I jabbed her in the rib.

"I'm right here yah know…"

She laughed. "Yeah, but you know what? Maybe tonight will be the night. Maybe you guys can go have so fun and you can let loose for once if your life."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Ume, I'm not going to have sex with him, if that's what you're thinking."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Of course not."

_Such faith in me._

I walked over to my car and revved the engine. "Well, I'll see you later then Ume. Not much I can do about it now, I guess." She nodded and jumped up and down.

"See you tonight, Yuki!" and with that, she was gone as quick as a puff of smoke.

"What have I gotten myself into…"

Yuki's P.O.V.

My hand slightly quivered as I held my drink in my hand, while watching all these crazy teenagers running around my house. I could feel the sweat on my brow forming the instant the first guest made it in. Music was blaring, people were screaming and cheering, and here I was, at my own party, freaking the hell out.

"Yuki!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned around to see Keigo and Tatsuki.

"Nice party you're holding! This'll go down in the books!" Keigo said, while giving me a thumbs up. I nodded my head in response and he wobbly walked off with Tatsuki at his side.

There were drunk people _everywhere._

I mean, not that I hadn't seen someone drunk before. I just had never been drunk, nor have I ever drank. I wasn't really comfortable with the notion, and have seen some pretty crazy shit go down in the past.

I shook my head, and walked upstairs to my room, the only place where it was _relatively_ quiet. When I opened the door, I saw a couple making out on my bed.

_What the? I don't even know them._

"Uh, get out?" I said.

They stared at me for a moment and then made their way out of my room. As I went to shut the door behind them, I saw a foot jam itself between the door the wedge.

Opening it, my eyes met with Grimmjows.

"Hey." He said coolly.

Rolling my eyes, I motioned him in. "Hey."

Shutting the door behind him, I walked over to my bed and sat.

"So, why are you up here when there is an awesome party going on downstairs?" he asked me, taking a seat next to me.

I shook my head.

"Eh, it's just really my scene I guess. I mean, I've never hosted a party myself. Not that I put all this together anyways…" I said, my voice trailing off.

I could feel Grimmjow's body heat now, meaning that he must have gotten a bit closer to me.

Noticing that I had noticed, he patted my back. "Oh stop being so paranoid. Relax. Have a drink. Enjoy the party."

I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Easier said than done."

For a moment it was quiet. Suddenly, I noticed Grimmjow's hand slowly making its way over to my lap. In alarm, I jumped up.

"I'm going to go downstairs…"

Before I could make it to the door though, Grimmjow grabbed me by the waist and threw me to the bed, him on top of me.

I squinted angrily at him. "Seriously? We're doing this again? What did I tell you?"

He hovered over me, straddling his hips. He then moved his face over to mine, and smirked.

"Can't help it." He said smoothly.

I could smell the liquor on his breath, and I frowned in disgust.

"Grimmjow, you're just drunk. Stop this before you do something you'll regret."

He shook his head.

"Why would I regret this? You're fucking hot, and I'm tired of waiting."

He then attempted to put his lips on mine, but I shoved his face away with my hand.

"Stop it, seriously!" I yelled at him, while trying to get out from under him.

"This is why I didn't want to get involved with you."

He pinned down my arms at my side.

"Involved? We haven't done anything yet."

"And I want it to stay that way." I said back to him defiantly.

He smirked and attempted to kiss me again. This time, though, he brought his lips to my ear.

"Ume's right; you really need to chill the hell down." He whispered. He then got up from on top of me, and sighed. Confused, I sat up.

"What's all this about…?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you'd react. You're way too lax, Yuki. If I was Aizen, I would have taken what I wanted right there and then and you wouldn't have been able to do a thing."

I stood up angrily and stomped over to him. "Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not an asshole. I guess I just care about you and have a weird way in showing it."

I shook my head, not sure what to think.

"Ok, well, stop caring. I didn't ask for it."

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Yeah, well you make it so easy. You're so submissive." He said, while smirking. I glared at him.

"Am not!" I yelled back.

_What is this jerk trying to do? He's up to something…_

"Oh really? Try me."

_And, here we go. Thought so. I think not._

"I'll pass." I said. I then walked past him and towards the door. Opening it, I motioned him outside. "Now if you don't mind, Ume has some games she wants to do, so why don't you be a good party guest and go down and play them?"

He stared for a moment, and then suddenly walked out. "Sure thing captain."

I watched him walk downstairs quizzically. "That was too easy."

Shaking my head, I shut the door behind me and followed him down the steps.

It didn't take too long to find out were Ume was. There was lots of cheering and she was doing a kegger.

"UME! UME! UME!" yelled a bunch of guys. Finally she was let down and she wiped her mouth in triumph.

Noticing me, she then ran over. "Yukiiiiiiii!" I sighed as she embraced me in a hug.

Ume was a physical drunk. Well, worse than normal anyways.

"Are you ready to play a game? We are going to play spin the bottle and you HAVE to play or I won't leave you alone EVER." She yelled in my ears.

"Ok, ok! Just relax."

She nodded, and grabbed my hand to drag me into another room.

Sitting there, as if planned, was Tatsuki, Uryu, Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, Orihime, Chad (surprisingly) and, of course, Grimmjow.

I decided to take a seat next to Rukia since Grimmjow was eyeing me.

Ume then sat down and pulled out a wine bottle (where from, I don't know) and put it in the center.

"Who wants to go first in our little truth or dare game?" She asked. It was quiet for a moment.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Keigo yelled. Everyone laughed.

He grabbed the bottle, and spun it quickly. For a moment, it didn't hit anyone. Finally, it stopped on Orihime.

"Oi, ready for this one?" Keigo announced with a smirk on his face. Orihime blushed, and nodded.

"Is it true you have a crush on Ichigooo?" he asked, smirking. Everyone's interest peaked.

"Um, well…yes." She answered honestly. Everyone looked at her a bit surprised, especially Ichigo. She then grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin.

It landed on Grimmjow.

"Truth or dare Grimmjow?" she asked. He smirked.

"Always dare, duh."

She nodded and thought for a moment.

"I…I dare you to make out with the prettiest girl in the room."

For some reason, I kind of felt my face flush when she said that.

Like a _knot_ in my stomach began to form.

He nodded and stood up. Looking around for a moment, he then walked over to Ume, who giddily looked up at him.

For a moment, I _swore_ he looked at me from the corner of his eye. Then, he held Ume's chin in his hand, and kissed her on the lips.

I felt a twinge in my heart.

_Why do I suddenly feel…jealous?_

He continued to kiss her, er make-out with her, and everyone cheered.

I turned my head away and my heart began to beat faster.

_He's not my boyfriend…he can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants…even if it's my best friend…_

I shook my head, and stood up quickly.

"Hey, Yuki, where are you going?" Tatsuki asked. I ignored her and walked out to the deck.

Combing my long hair back with my fingertips, I leaned on the ledge.

I gulped down and it suddenly felt like there was a lump in my throat.

_What the hell, Yuki! Get your shit together…_

Breathing in, I attempted to calm myself down. Unfortunately, it was NOT working.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, I'm fine. I'll be back in in a moment." I said.

Whoever it was stood next to me and leaned on the railing.

"You sure about that?" Said his all too familiar voice.

I looked over to Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I just felt a little sick for a minute. I'll be back in so you can go back inside now." I said a little more shakily than I had planned.

He turned around and eyed me.

"You're not jealous, are you?"

I literally felt like I was slapped in the face when he said that.

"Pft, of course not. Why would I be? You were dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, of course it would be her. Nothing weird about that."

He leaned over the railing, watching me from the corner of his eye.

"I was dared to make-out with the prettiest, not the most beautiful."

_So cheesy…yet so effective._

I could feel my face redden and I turned away from his view.

"Yeah, well, like I said, I'll be there in a moment so if you could just-"

Grimmjow suddenly wrapped his hands around my waste. He then moved my chin up with a finger so that I was looking at him.

Much more gentle than ever before.

"Don't feel embarrassed, it's fine." He said softly.

I didn't understand what he had meant for a moment there, until I felt him wipe away a tear.

My tears.

I wiped my eyes and looked at the clear and salty liquid on my hands.

"Haha, I guess so…" I said, my lips quivering a little.

I looked back up at Grimmjow and wiped my eyes again.

"Sorry, I didn't realize…" I started.

He smiled at me, and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry…but." He started.

He wiped another tear from my face. "If you ever feel that you do need to cry, I'm here." He said softly.

"Especially if I was an asshole to you."

He then began to move closer to my face and I prepared myself for a kiss on the lips.

But that didn't happen.

He just gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I stared at him, surprised. I wasn't crying anymore either.

I then felt myself being to laugh.

A lot, actually.

He stared at me a little confused. Finally, I was able to compose myself.

"What's all that about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just find it funny…"

"Find what funny?"

"Just that, I do like you Grimmjow. I didn't really realize that until now, I guess."

For a moment, he was silent. Then, he brought me into a closer hug, his face smug.

"Told you. I'm irresistible."

I looked up at him sheepishly.

"Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help it, yah know?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"So…can this mean, that if I ask you to be my girlfriend, you'll say yes?" He asked while staring at me.

I bit my lip.

_Should I? I do like him…but…what if it goes totally wrong? What if…I just end up like all the other girls he's been with._

As if he read my mind, Grimmjow shook his head. "Yuki, you're different. You're not like the other girls I've been with. I was with them just to _be_ with them, you know? It was all physical. You're the first girl…the first girl I've actually _wanted_ to go with, physicality aside."

His words sunk in deep.

"So what do you think?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I closed my eyes.

"I don't know: why don't you ask and find out?"

He looked down at me, a smirk on his face. "Would you be my girlfriend, Yuki?"

For a moment, I didn't say anything. He seemed a little worried about that.

"Well…" I started, making him sweat. I thought for a moment longer.

_What the hell. Go for it._

"Sure."

He then smiled at me. Actually _smiled._

"Fucking awesome." He replied.

He then leaned in slowly and left the most gentle, softest kiss I've ever had.

Grimmjow…my boyfriend…

I felt my lips curl in a smile and as did his on top of mine. He then pulled away, a smirk on his face.

I smiled to myself, and looked down, but Grimmjow pulled my head back up and stared into my eyes.

"You're my girl now, babe." Grimmjow whispered, in a soft tone.

I looked away and felt a smile creep up on my face.

_His Girl…_


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki's P.O.V-

"So, next week is the beginning of summer vacation, right?" Grimmjow asked me.

Nodding, I replied saying, "Yeah, thankfully." I wiped my brow and sighed. "This school year couldn't have gone by any slower. I'll just be glad to sleep in…"

Grimmjow laughed at that, and pulled me over by the waist to his side.

"Yeah, and I'll get to see how hot you look in a bikini." He whispered into my ear seductively.

I felt my face redden and I softly pushed him away. "S-Stop that…" I said, embarrassed. He laughed at my reaction and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't be so modest. I've pretty much seen you naked anyways." He scoffed.

I put my hands on my hips. "No! That was just because you snuck up on me while I was getting changed!" I yelled back at him, frowning.

Laughing, he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but it was still hot."

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to my front door and opened it.

"Mom, dad?" I asked. There was no reply.

"Huh, that's strange. They usually aren't too keen on us being here alone…" I said aloud.

I walked over to the kitchen table, and Grimmjow followed.

"Oh, there's a note…" Before I could grab it, Grimmjow snatched it.

_Yuki!_

_ Your father and I went on a little 'trip' for some us time! Your brother is staying at a friend's for a couple days and he knows to contact you at least once a day. _

_ Also, don't forget; you know the rules. No boys over after 10:00. I'll see you in a couple days!_

_Xoxo Mom_

_p.s. I left some money in your room for food or other things_

I saw Grimmjow smirk at that last part.

"So, she still doesn't trust me, huh?" he asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged and grabbed the letter from his hand.

"Well, I mean, they did happen to come home early after that Aizen stuff when you were here, and that didn't look very good I guess…"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "But that was over a month ago."

Sighing, I grabbed his hand and walked over to the couch for us to sit on it.

"Yeah, but she's just worried. My dad is too. I mean, they looked into you and all, and how you have a record and how you were in a gang…"

This time, he sighed. "Yeah, I get that…but as soon as they told me to leave, I did. I follow their rules, all of them. Plus, I haven't see Aizen in a month either, and I stopped contact with the others."

I nodded. "Yeah, I get that. It'll just take a bit for them to understand and all. You know, parents." I said while laughing a bit. I then looked up at Grimmjow to see a hard face.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"It's fine; I don't mind it so much when you say stuff like that."

He then grabbed me and laid me against his chest, his head resting on mine.

"I'm just glad I'm with you. This has been the best month of my life." He said softly.

I looked up at him, and smiled.

"I was serious about the bathing suit thing though…can we do that soon?" I rolled my eyes and smacked his leg.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled, trying to get up. He wouldn't let me, though, and he grabbed me from behind, pulling me down with him to the floor.

We wrestled around for a couple minutes, but he won. He always did.

"Ok, Ok! I give!" I yelled through laughs.

"Good." He replied. He then roughly kissed me on the lips.

"G-Grimmjow…" I whispered sheepishly. I could feel his smirk as he kissed down my neck to my chest. My skin grew hot and I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I probably looked like a tomato.

He moved his hands down to my thighs and wrapped my legs around him. Suddenly, he then picked me up.

"Woah!" I yelled.

"You're so cute when you're surprised…" he said, staring at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Grimmjow." I said, trying to withhold a smile.

He then moved in to kiss me again, but his phone suddenly went off.

He was going to ignore it, but I jumped down.

"Nah, grab it. Could be someone important." He shrugged, and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, that could work. Alright, cool. See you then." He then hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He shoved his phone in his back pocket and grabbed my hand, leading me up stairs.

"Kurosaki says the beach is open, and he wants us to come with, and some others." I nodded, and we walked into my room.

"Luckily for me." He said, smirking.

I shook my head, and looked around. "Why am I in here?"

He rolled his eyes. "To get your bathing suit, and whatever else you need to get." He then began walking out of my room, closing the door behind him. I heard him make his way downstairs and I sighed happily to myself.

Aside from how perverted Grimmjow was, he really was a good guy. He paid attention to every rule my parents put in place, what with us going out. He did his best to get along with them, too. I'm pretty sure my dad is cool with him, but my mom needs more convincing. Sora downright looked up to him, even called him bro.

I smiled to myself, and began shuffling through my closet for some things I'd need.

_Ichigo and the others have been really accepting too…He has all these friends now, and is extremely social…_

I finally managed to pull out a black bikini that had dragon patterns on it. I grabbed a pair of sandals, a towel, and some sunglasses too.

"Alright, looks like I'm good…" I said to myself. I grabbed everything and shoved it all into one bag. I then left my room and met Grimmjow downstairs.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"What about you? Don't you have to get some things?" He shook his head, smirking.

"Nah, I'm already packed." He said, while motioning to the backpack on his back.

I tilted my head at him, a little confused.

"You knew we were going?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, Kurosaki and I planned this a while ago. I have another surprise for you once summer starts, too."

I tried to look stern, but my smile got the best of me.

"Alright, alright. Let's go then."

He nodded, and grabbed my bag.

We then left the house, and drove off to the beach.

Yuki's P.O.V:

"It's WAY too hot out today! It's going to ruin my skin!" Ume yelled, hiding under a parasol.

Everyone rolled their eyes and we continued to walk down to the coast of the beach. The sand felt so warm between my toes with every step I took.

Shielding my eyes from the harsh sun, I looked over at the gang.

Besides Grimmjow, Ume and I, Ichigo was here, as well as Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Keigo couldn't make it since he left for a family vacation right after the last day of class.

When we finally reached the perfect spot, everyone began to set up their supplies and umbrellas.

Ume un-wrapped the scarf around her waist, and stretched.

"Since I'm here, I might as well enjoy it!" she yelled happily. She then ran over to where some guys were playing volleyball, and Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki joined her.

I pulled at the silky-dress covering I was wearing over my bathing suit. I had always been awkward about being seen in swimwear in public, especially now that Grimmjow is so eager to see.

"Hey! Rukia, Orihime and I are going to build a sand-castle! You guys in?" Ichigo yelled over to us. Grimmjow grabbed me, and waved him off. "No thanks, you guys go ahead!"

Ichigo sent him a nod, and what looked like a smirk, and walked off with the girls.

"Why was he smirking? What do you have planned, hm?" I asked Grimmjow. He starred down at me, his electrifying eyes mesmerizing.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that…" he said. He combed back his hair with his hands and then grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go in the water." He began to pull me forward, but I held back. Turning around, he gave me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, head tilted.

I gave various 'um's…" and "uh's…" before Grimmjow finally asked, "Can you not swim?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I can swim. It's just…"

I looked down at my body sheepishly, still covered.

I have always had a problem with my body, what with the obesity problems I had when I was younger. I was finally able to lose all that weight though, thankfully, after a lot of training, dieting and exercising. A part of my mind still felt lowly about myself though…

Seeing I was bothered, Grimmjow took both my hands in his. "If you don't want too, it's ok." He said smiling.

Even though he was smiling though, I could tell he was somewhat saddened.

I thought for a moment.

"No, it's ok. I'll swim. Just…" I started.

"Just what?" he asked.

"Don't be a pervert, please?" I murmured.

I then pulled the top off sheepishly, and looked up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's P.O.V-

Yuki pulled her top off slowly, and removed it to reveal a body I could never forget. She looked fucking AMAZING. Porcelain skin, perfect curves, with her long lavender colored hair falling down to her waist. She looked like something out of a magazine.

I starred her up and down for a moment, taking it all in. The black bikini only exuded her body even more, in contrast with her fair complexion.

I walked over to her, slipping my hand behind her waist.

"I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you, hot stuff. There's quite a lot of guys at this beach…" I said to her, with a smirk on my face.

She looked away, blushing.

"Grimmjow, I told you not to be a pervert…" before she could finish her sentence, though, I grabbed her up bridal style, surprising her greatly.

"Hey, can't help it when I'm in front of such a beauty."

I could see the heat rushing to her face as she tried not to keep eye contact with him.

She was fucking _adorable _and _sexy _and _smart_. What did I ever do to get such a girl?

I smiled, and walked down to the coast, her in my arms.

Yuki's P.O.V-

Grimmjow set me down as soon as we reached the coast, and walked into the water. He then ushered me to follow him, and I did.

The soft waves were cool to the touch after being in the hot sun all day. I shivered for a moment, and then fully submerged myself in the water.

Coming back up for air, I looked around to see that I couldn't find Grimmjow anywhere.

"Grimmjow?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt something come up from under me and I screamed.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing?" I yelled. He hand me on his shoulders.

"Throwing you."

"Wh-" next thing I knew, I was thrown into the cold water of the ocean. When I reached the top for air, I saw Grimmjow laughing away.

"You think that's funny?" I asked him sternly. He looked at me, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Sure as hell do."

I smirked at him.

"Fine. This is war."

"Ok, ok I give! You can out splash us!" Grimmjow yelled with Ichigo, Chad and Uryu at his side. Ume, Tatsuki, Rukia, Orihime and I laughed.

"Girls win!" Tatsuki yelled. We all jumped up and down in the water, glorifying are win over the water fight with the boys.

Grimmjow swam over to me and picked me up.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm getting pretty pruned in here, and hungry. Maybe we can all go eat?" He nodded, and yelled over my proposition to Ichigo, who agreed.

We all made our way out of the water and went back to our belongings to get things packed up.

After I finished packing everything, Grimmjow grabbed everything up.

"Oh-ho-ho. Such a man." I said, with fake hearts in my eyes. He laughed at me.

"Of course."

We both laughed, and I put a sun-hat on my head. We then turned around to follow everyone else back to the cars on the beach, only to see someone staring straight at us.

For a moment, I couldn't recognize the figure off in the distance.

Then it hit me.

_Aizen…_

I looked up at Grimmjow who had a scowl on his face.

"Fuck…" he growled lowly.

Aizen began to make his way over to us, all by himself, surprisingly. The whole time he walked over, he made sure to keep complete eye-contact with me.

He finally took the last step to get in front of us, and he stared at the both of us. Both of his hands were in his trunk pockets, and his chest was glistening from the hot sun.

"Well, a little odd to see you here, Grimmjow. It's been quite a while, has it not?" Aizen asked Grimmjow, with a fake smile.

I could see Grimmjow's fists tightening, but he managed a smile back.

"Sure, it's been a while."

For a moment, neither one of them said anything. Then, Aizen turned to me.

"And you look wonderful, Yuki. Spectacular, even." He complimented me, with a smile that I could not discern was fake or not.

"Uh, thanks…" I replied.

Grimmjow hoisted my bag over his back. "While this has been fun, Yuki and I have to leave now." He stated sternly. He then began to walk off, and I followed.

As soon as I walked past Aizen though, I felt him grab my arm.

"He'll get bored of you. He eventually throws away all of his toys. Don't worry too much about it though…" he whispered, while holding a strand of my hair. He then let it drop loosely, as well as my arm.

"…because I'll _always_ be around. I don't forget about my _toys_." He then smirked at me, and walked off, never looking back.

I decided to do the same.

Grimmjow and I finally made it to the car, but the others were gone. They left a note on the car of what restaurant to meet them at, though.

"Shit!" Grimmjow yelled, slamming his fist on his car.

"Grimmjow, it's ok…" I started. He looked over at me, angry.

"No, it's not ok, Yuki! He was here today! That means…" he looked away, worried.

"He's known were you leave and what we've been up to the last month."

I shook my head. "Maybe it was just a coincidence. I mean, it's the beginning of summer. A lot of people go to the beach, you know?" I said reassuringly. He shook his head, still not convinced.

"There are no coincidences with _Aizen_." He replied, hissing his name. He then motioned for me to jump into the car, and I did.

Revving up the engine, Grimmjow made his way over to the restaurant we were meeting everyone else at.

It was a silent drive.


	11. Author's Note

Hey ya'll! Thanks for taking the time to read my modern GrimmjowxOC tale x) Just as a heads up, updates will be becoming a little sporadic from here on out. I've been working on other stories for quite a while now, and I'm also going to be getting swamped with school and work. Hopefully I can have chapter 11 out in the next week or two (getting to ten was pretty rough...but fun :3).

Check periodically, or if you Favorited/followed the story, you should get an update in your e-mail.

Thanks,

Mizuki~


	12. Chapter 11

Woo! Chapter 11 x) Thanks for the reviews and support guys!

If you really enjoy the story, feel free to leave more reviews! It pushes me to update more often :3

* * *

Grimmjow's P.O.V-

In the end, I ended up texting Ichigo to tell him and the others that Yuki and I couldn't make it to the restaurant. With the way I was feeling at the moment, I didn't really think it would be a good idea to sit around in public and pretend nothing happened.

I felt my teeth grinding in irritation, and I gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white.

_That fucking asshole. I'll KILL him. _

I looked over to see Yuki's sleeping figure in the seat next to me. It was a long drive back and she probably just fell asleep from exhaustion and stress. Sighing, I combed my fingers through my hair and continued down the block to what was coming up to be Yuki's house.

As I turned down the street, I saw a couple cars parked in front of her drive-way.

_Cars I recognized._

I quickly turned to Yuki and patted her on the shoulder. She awoke abruptly and starred at me for an explanation.

Yuki's P.O.V-

"What's going on, Grimmjow?" I asked him, puzzled by the sudden wake up call.

He nodded his head forward and motioned me to look forward. I noticted a lot of cars I had never seen before parked in front of my house.

"Grimmjow…who are they?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"It's Aizen and his goons. I can't see him, but I'd know that fuckers car anywhere."

I shook my head.

_Why is this happening now? Everything has been so good lately, so…normal._

Grimmjow stopped the car, and just as quickly stepped out and opened the door to the passenger's seat. He grabbed my hand, and we marched forward.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nnoitra? Felt like screwing up someone's day and taking commands like the _dog_ you are?" Grimmjow hissed at the familiar face.

_He's from that night. He was with Aizen…_

Nnoitra smirked, arms folded. A bunch of guys stood behind him, ready to help him stand his ground if needed, I guessed.

"You shouldn't be talking, Grimmjow. You didn't forget, did you? You were Aizen's biggest _dog_." He said daringly.

Grimmjow released my hand from his, and grabbed Nnoitra from the collar.

Everything that happened after that was a bit of a blur.

I remember Grimmjow throwing a hard punch Nnoitra's way, and then a bunch of his friends jumped on Grimmjow. For a while, it seemed like Grimmjow was winning. He was evading most of the hits, and throwing his own ones back.

Punch, kick, throw, kick, knee

I kept hearing the sounds of bodies flying against each other, ready for impact.

Blood was becoming more and more noticeable, and eventually the gang of guys began to overpower Grimmjow.

All I knew was that I had to _help_ him. I wasn't going to stand by and watch him get his ass beat.

Hell. No.

I ran up to the group of guys, and shoved my way in. I managed to jam my foot down on someone's skull very hard, and I heard him hit the ground, unconscious.

I then punched my fists in every direction; I wasn't looking where, and I didn't care. I 'm just glad I landed some punches.

Before I could get any farther though, I felt someone pull me back by the waste.

"L-Let me go!" I screamed loudly, while thrashing about. I was being pulled farther and farther away from Grimmjow, and I couldn't see him any longer under the bodies of those hurting him.

I continued to struggle, to try and break free and get back to him, but it wasn't working.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt something cover my mouth. In shock, I breathed in deeply and began to feel quite woozy.

I could feel numbness surging through my body, and my eyes were beginning to close on their own accord.

Eventually, I couldn't see, hear or feel nothing, and the only thing around me was darkness.

_My eyes opened to reveal a white room._

_Well…more like a white ABYSS. _

_Everything around me was white, and it was like I was floating in mid-air. I couldn't feel my body; it was numb to the pokes and pinches I began to give it. _

_My head was killing me too._

_"What the hell happened?" I thought to myself. _

_I remembered back to Grimmjow, and how he was getting beat up. I remember running towards the group of thugs and trying my best to land some hits on the jerks._

_"Somebody pulled me back…" I said out loud._

_Somebody did something to me. _

_And I had a hunch that I knew exactly who it was. _

_Before I could sit around here any longer and think about the scumbag though, everything began going black, and I began to have feeling in my fingers. It was an odd tingling sensation, but a sensation that I found uncomfortable either way. _

_Finally, there was a light._

My body was no longer numb, and I became fully conscious and aware of my surroundings and what had happened not long before.

I had quickly jumped up to see that I was laying on a bed in a foreign room. The lights were also off as well, so I couldn't see too much around me.

All I knew was that this was not _good._

Jumping up out of the bed, I felt around until I could feel a lamp. I looked for the switch and was able to find it almost right away. Turning it on, I was able to get a better look at my surroundings:

The room I was in was rather large, and as was the bed I was sleeping - unconscious – on. The room had a warm feeling to it, what with the soft whites and browns, as well as some black furniture. I also noticted that there was a large desk in the corner, kind of like a mini office. It was a regular room.

I turned and noticted that there was a door behind me, and I went straight for the handle, only to falter.

What was going to be behind this door?

Did I really want to go behind it?

These thoughts flew through my mind, and hindered me.

But…

Grimmjow.

What if Grimmjow was here?

They took me here, so maybe they brought him too?

I just hope he wasn't too hurt.

_But I knew he would be._

Sighing, I turned the handle and prepared for the worse.

Luckily for me, when I opened the door, nothing was in front of me but a quiet and large hallway.

No guards.

No dogs.

No crazy-robots ready to destroy me for being somewhere I shouldn't be.

Slowly, I made myself leave the room.

It didn't seem like anyone was around, and this room seemed to be the only one in this wing, I guess.

Convinced that I was at least ok here, I began to walk more briskly towards the end of the hallway. When I had finally made my way over, I noticted a long staircase. Maybe four or five flights.

Might as well walk down.

I had to find out where Grimmjow was, no matter what happened.

Grimmjow's P.O.V:

Once again, I was punched in the face by something hard…probably brass knuckles. I spit out the blood that continually filled my mouth and glared up at _him_.

"You seem weaker, Grimmjow. Why is that?" Aizen asked me, while wiping the blood off of his fist.

"Fuck off." I replied, growling. He sighed, and took a seat in front of me.

I would have jumped him right then and there, but I was tied up to a bolted down chair.

"You always had a dirty mouth." He said, emotion-less. He then nodded to some guy in the corner. I didn't recognize him.

I eyed the two, looking back and forth. I then felt another blow to my jaw, and I yelled in pain.

"I think that's it for now." Aizen said, while standing up. He then stood in front of me, yanking me hair and my face towards his.

"So, if you don't mind, I'm going to have a little chat with Yuki." He said while smirking. I spit the blood forming in my mouth straight at his face and growled.

"Don't you fucking _touch_ her." I hissed. He wiped the blood from his face, and the next thing I knew I was hit in the back of the head.

"I'll do more than that." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Yuki's P.O.V:

It didn't take too long for me to get lost. Wherever I was, it was _huge._ Probably a mansion of sorts.

Since there were also no lights on, I had to trail my hand against the wall, sometimes tripping over a stair or two.

After about what seemed like forever walking around in this maze of a place, I saw a light to my right up ahead. It was dim, but someone must have been in there.

Someone that might have a heart.

I couldn't get much more screwed over than I already was, right?

I walked towards the dim light noticted a door opened up a crack. Nervously, I slowly pushed it open to reveal a library.

Peeking in, I didn't see anything or anyone that could cause me any danger, so I slowly walked in, silently shutting the door behind me.

The light had been coming from a fire, and it looked fresh

"So I won't be alone for long…" I said aloud.

"You were never alone to begin with." Someone interjected.

I quickly turned to my left to see someone sitting on a chair in the shadows. For a moment, the flames flickered and I could pick out the face of the man who was in front of me.

_Aizen._

He stood up, wine glass in hand, and walked towards me slowly. I found myself backing up until I hit a wall.

He finally stood in front of me, and finished his glass of wine, placing the empty glass on the table beside us.

"Welcome to my home, Yuki." He stated kindly.

I glared at him, disgusted by his fake charm.

"That's something you say to guests, not to _prisoners_." I hissed.

He smirked, and closed the gap between us.

"Why, Yuki, you are a _guest_ here."

Shaking my head, I put my hand between us, trying to push him back.

"You _drugged_ me and kidnapped me! What the _hell_ are you talking about? Where the hell were you born?"

He didn't budge at all, and just stared at me.

"…and where is Grimmjow? I'm leaving, and he's coming with me!" I yelled in Aizen's face. He chuckled at this.

"Grimmjow is a little…_preoccupied_ at the moment. However, I am here to entertain if you so choose." He spoke, trying to sound charming.

I moved around Aizen and rubbed my temples.

"What do you want, Aizen? What the hell do you want?" I asked, although it sounded like pleading.

He walking over to me, and played with some of my hair.

"I just simply want to get to know you, is all." He whispered.

Pulling away from him, I turned to face him.

"Yeah, what usually happens is you ask someone to hang out or take them out on a date. Not try and pick them up in the late hours of the night and drug and kidnap them!" I almost screamed at him.

He sighed sadly. "Ah, yes, I do admit my approach was rather…rude. But, it was all I could do. Grimmjow does like to make things more difficult,"

I glared at him, clenching my fists.

"How much do you even know about him anyways? I'm sure you would rather prefer _myself_ if you knew who the _real_ Grimmjow was." He finished. I shook my head, denying what he said.

"You don't know him like _I _do. He wants nothing to do with you people anymore. Why can't you just leave him and I alone? What is the purpose of just keeping us here?!" I loudly questioned, hands raised in the air, angry.

This time he shook his head. "Grimmjow needs to learn a lesson. That's why he is here. You, on the other hand, are here for entirely different reasons." He plainly stated, as if I knew what he was talking about.

"And what reasons are those?" I asked defiantly, moving closer to Aizen, daring him to make a move, any move.

_So I'd have a reason to punch him in the face._

"I _own_ you, that's why."

My eyes widened at his plain and simple reasoning.

He owned me?

How the hell did he come up with that?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Once again, he closed the gap between us, raising his hand up to caress my neck.

"Grimmjow was still part of the club when he met you. And, you see, we aren't a stingy group. We share. And I take the best for _myself_." He purred. He then grabbed my neck (softer than I would have thought), and began to pull my face close to his.

"Don't worry, I take good care of my toys, remember?"

I could feel the air grow heavy, and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

At that moment, I felt his lips hover over mine.


End file.
